UPnP provides universal connectivity and plug-and-play functionality in home and office networks. The UPnP architecture supports zero-configuration networking and automatic discovery of services. A device can dynamically join an UPnP network, obtain an internet protocol (IP) address, learn about the presence and capabilities of other devices, and obtain media content from other devices. For example, an audio sink device such as a MP3 player may browse and play music files stored and streamed from a source device over the network. Recently, however, there is a trend by music vendors of portable audio devices toward making music files available as music videos. This may leave an audio-only sink device unable to play music videos since video playback is not supported by the audio-only device.
A conventional solution to enable playing of a video file on an audio-only sink device is to add the capability to de-multiplex the audio component from the video file on the sink device. However, this may require extra hardware, software, or both on the sink device, increasing cost and reducing battery life, optimization of which are critical for a portable device. In addition, there is no intelligence to perform an on-demand audio de-multiplexing only when required, requiring user intervention to switch into and out of audio de-multiplexing, making the overall user experience less enjoyable.
These figures are provided to assist in describing embodiments of the disclosure, and are not intended to be exclusive or limiting. In the figures, like reference numerals designate like elements.